A Spark
by Digitastic105
Summary: The Infinity Clock was going consume Lucy and her existence, but before that could happen she had released a power no one knew a Celestial Mage could use. After the destruction of the Clock, she was sent down from the Heavens, but was caught by a familiar figure known as Laxus Dreyar, with all these odd occurrence, what will happen between the two? This is LaLu PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A Spark

Ok…

So, I know I have another story to work on but I just like LaLu not too much to try my own

Lucy: ….

You're quiet

Lucy: it's mainly because I like Natsu!

'Says very quietly' well that's all going to change

Lucy: Digitastic105 does not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

HeHehEhEHHEhehE

Lucy: 'utterly befuddled' uhhhhh you okay?

Yeppppppppppppp!

On To Wards!

This happens just after the infinity clock explodes.

Lucy's POV

I feel like I'm losing myself to the clock

It wants to consume me, make me a part of it, make me… it

I don't want to leave this world just yet! I have so many things yet to do.

I still haven't finished my novel, I never became a famous writer, I never became stronger, I never got to live my life with my friends… I never confessed to Natsu.

I have so many things I want to do in life but because of this present problem I may never get to do anything.

No being a famous writer

No confessing to Natsu

No watching my friends and I grow

.

.

.

No Fairy Tail

I snap 'NO! This is not where it ends!' I yell in my mind at the clock. 'I may not become a famous and respected writer, I may be to chicken to tell Natsu how I feel, Hell! I may not survive to my 18th birthday! But I am a Fairy Tail mage, and I will not go down without a fight'! I can feel my magic expand from my body as I poor my emotions into it.

Love for my Family

Hate for this Thing

Desire to live Life

Sadness for those who did this, as they didn't ask for this life

Amusement at the thought of showing everyone what a Celestial mage can do

I feel as the words fill my head and magic infuses with my voice making it project so Heaven and Earth hear it.

 _ **The light from within the darkness**_

 _ **The darkness from within the light**_

 _ **Burn with a brilliance no one has seen**_

 _ **I rule the Heavens and the Earth**_

 _ **I control the Sun, Moon and Stars**_

 _ **Blast through in divine Glory!**_

 _ **Implode!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Supernova**_

I feel my magic centre all in to one point before it blasts out, shredding through the flying fortress. The last thing I was aware of was spinning towards the far ground before slipping into unconsciousness.

Laxus POV

After Blondie got captured by the Seis and Team Natsu dashed off to save her, I decided to follow behind quietly in case something goes wrong 'Like blowing the poor girl up along with the fortress' My point exactly, if what that dark guild said about fusing her to the clock is true, then that means if the place blows, so does she.

Even though I can't get in I'm still trying to blast a hole in the damn thing! But my lightning isn't doing anything.

Then I hear a voice that shakes me to the core.

'Blondie'?

 _ **The light from within the darkness…**_

 _ **The darkness from within the light…**_

 _ **Burn with a brilliance no one has seen…**_

 _ **I rule the Heavens and the Earth…**_

 _ **I control the Sun, Moon and Stars…**_

 _ **Blast through in divine Glory!...**_

Her voice was filled with a confidence and power that I didn't know could come from someone like her.

Then I tense as I feel the magic build up in the air 'could that be her'? I think as I feel the magical pressure start to flow towards the flying building and then…

 _ **Implode!**_

The sky flips it shit

 _ **Supernova!**_

The blast was incredible, as searing white light shred through the Infinity Clock like paper.

'Maybe a little to incredible'! As I was pinned to a tree from the shockwave.

Once the explosion finished, I un-pealed myself from the tree

I could only watch in awe as light faded to reveal junkyard that was previously a giant flying fortress

"Was that really the power of Celestial magic"? I say in surprise because even I can't create that much explosive force.

.

.

.

'Wait! Where is she'! I suddenly thought because I realised that she isn't anywhere in sight!

Then something in the sky catches my sight in the peripheral. At first, I thought it was a shooting star, then I looked a little harder and saw the one who shredded the place.

Lucy

She was surrounded in transparent ribbons of starlight ranging from gold, to blue, to silver twirling around then trailing behind her as she spiralled from the Heavens to the Earth.

"Shit"! I curse under my breath as I change into lightning form trying to catch her in time.

100metres

75metres

50metres

25metres

.

.

.

When she's only a few metres from the ground when I finally caught up, becoming solid again, grabbing her and pulling her to my chest, changing back to lightning and teleporting up to a hill half a kilometre from the wreck site where I lean back against a convenient tree with her still in my arms as I pant trying to catch my breath because trust me when I say it's hard to

Change from lightning to solid in mid-air

Grabbing someone in mid-air as their falling

Change from solid to lightning with another person, in mid-air

And then after all that travel 500metres with said person

Now mix that all together into the time period of 8seconds, and it is Tough!

I look down at the pig tailed head of blonde hair "You just seem to attract trouble Blondie". I mutter even though she won't hear me.

Oh how wrong was I

Lucy's POV

When I open my eyes all I see is darkness which causes me to panic 'am I dead'? I think.

Then, the darkness recedes revealing someone I haven't seen in a long time.

"Hello my old friend, do not fear you aren't dead merely unconscious". I hear the powerful, booming voice of the Celestial Spirit King

"Stache face, long time no see"! I can't hold back the smile at seeing the King of the Celestial World and he returns it with his giant toothy grin.

"Yes, it has been a long time, but I came for another reason". Dread settles in me as I see his face turn serious again.

"Now I must speak to you about that spell you unleashed". Then I see concern tint his eyes.

"What of it"? I ask, not really understanding.

"Well, the spell you used _**SuperNova**_ which is one of the strongest incantations known only by me and the first Celestial mage…" My breath hitches when I hear that this is a spell that no one's heard of in hundreds of years.

"But you should probably know the personal effects of it". So that's why I felt dread wait what?!

"Even though the effect is fairly positive, but…" he trails off

"But"? I'm starting to worry now

"The powers you gained using that incantation will attract many people, people who either want use or rid of those abilities for their gain".

"Oh…" The silence between me and the king is now become tense.

"Well… I must leave now, oh and by the way your physical appearance may alter slightly". He seemed in a rush to get somewhere but I don't know why.

I wake up but don't open my eyes as I realise I'm being held upright to a very muscular chest. Not knowing who said chest belongs to until I hear a familiar gruff voice mutter.

"You just seem to attract trouble Blondie". Said a tired voice that was tinted with amusement.

My eyes snap open as I realise I'm being held by none other than Laxus Dreyar the Lightning dragon slayer.

I feel him tense beneath me as he becomes aware of my consciousness. I then look down at our position to find myself between his legs as I'm pulled backwards to lean on his chest, the blood rushes to my face as I realise something.

'I'm leaning against one of sexiest men in Fairy Tail! WITH his arms wrapped around my waist and I'm practically sitting in his lap'! I mentally slap myself as my mind go to that surprisingly large but never voiced place called 'Pervy Lucy'.

"Blondie, you awake"? I hear him ask. I simply nod.

I pale at certain thought that crosses my mind.

I look up at Laxus and he has a stunned look for some reason until he notices the concern in my eyes. 'Mental Note: Ask him about reaction afterwards'. I file that information away when I speak up.

"uhhhh, Laxus"? He gives a "hmm"? In acknowledgement as I state my fears.

"Could you please let go before Erza, Grey and Natsu find us"? At the mention of the 'Titania' he lets go of me instantly.

Even though I'm now safe from an interrogation, I feel a small sense of disappointment that I'm not in his arms. 'Cut it out Lucy, he wouldn't be interested anyway' at that thought I feel a little sad. I shake my head to clear my thoughts as I remember my question. "Laxus, why did you look stunned when I opened my eyes"? I ask, he looks at me confused before realisation settles into his eyes. "Your eyes changed colour". I'm stunned at first then wonder if it's more than that "and"? "You've got a tattoo on your back". He finishes bluntly, I process this information as I remember what Celestial Spirit King said 'changes, huuh'? I think about this ask out of the blue "do you have anything mirror-like"?

 _ **Laxus's POV**_

When I saw Blondie lift her head up to look at me I catch a glimpse of a tattoo as her back arches, I hold back a groan as her movement causes her to shift against me 'damn it Laxus, you aren't a hormonal teenager'. As I'm berating myself something catches me off guard 'her eyes, why are they gold'? I think as she looks at me weirdly and I realise that my mask slipped. As I'm trying to recompose myself she asks me if I can let go before Team Flame head arrives, I let go quickly, even I don't want Erza's wrath put upon me, now that her back is in view as she moves away I see that the tattoo is of two angel wings positioned just between her shoulder blades starting just below where her neck and spine meet, one of them is gold, while the other is black.

Before I can get better detail on the tattoo she turns around facing me with her now golden orbs. She asks why I looked stunned which confuses until I realise she caught my expression. I explain to her bluntly about the slight alterations and she seems to go blank like she wasn't following until she asked me if I have anything mirror-like. I pat myself down to see if I have a spare compact that I carry for Evergreen, seriously if she can't fix her make-up after a fight she starts ranting on about how she'll look to the public eye, that's the thing, Ever may call herself more beautiful than all the others but she's really self-conscious of how she looks in front of people, she just puts up a vain, rude front so people don't realise how scared she is of being rejected. I've told her time and again that she shouldn't worry about what other people think, but like all on the Raijinnshu we put up a front for a reason, we don't want to have to go through what happened in our lives to repeat itself, we don't want to be seen as what we are but who we are, but of course, a lot of people only look skin deep.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I pull out the spare compact from my coat pocket and hand it to Lucy, she raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't question why I happen to have a make-up compact on me. She flip it open and several emotions travel through her.

Shock

Worry

Curiosity

Scrutiny

Finality

I am now wondering what's going on in that blonde head of hers when she starts looking at it from different angles and I notice that she now seems content. Now she moves the mirror around to her back, when she turns her head she is now looking more or so at the reflection in the mirror. I now only realise that her shirt is in shreds, barely concealing the necessities 'Shit, I don't even think those can be called clothes anymore, and she wears little enough clothing as it is, but now…'. I start thinking some perverted thoughts of her straddling my lap as I rip her clothes 'Cut that thought off right now"! I yell in my head .The same emotions go through her eyes but this time with a bit of awe as she slightly runs her hand over black wing then the gold wing.

I wonder what she's thinking.

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

'Ok… my eyes now literally look like gold and I have a tattoo in the shape of black and gold angel's wings, yeah this is happening'. I think as I look at my tattoo then back at my now golden eyes. 'However, I have to admit I kind of like it". And I thank the stars that it's just my iris and nothing else.

I'm giving myself another once over as Laxus clears his throat and I remember he's right beside me, I turn to him and notice he's tense and not looking directly at me I wonder why? "If you're wondering why I'm not looking at you, have a glance down". His voice comes out a little strained, I do as he says and I find that my 'clothes' are pretty much non-existent, I make a choked "Eep"!

I cover my almost bare breasts with my arms as my face slowly goes several shades redder 'This isn't happening! Why is it that at the end of the day, my clothes are always in shreds'! I scream in my mind as I remember all the times I had my top burned off or have my skirt in tatters, I sweatdrop at the quantity of times its happened.

I reach down and to my relief, find my belt with both whip and keys attached.

I pull Virgo's key off the ring and prepare to summon her.

"Open, Gate of the Maiden"! I chant as a magic circle representing her gate appears in front of me "Virgo"! I insert the key into the gate lock and with a half turn open the gate.

I hear the doorbell chime as the maid spirit appears from the ground. "Punishment, Hime"? I give a small sigh at the usual catchphrase, now use to it I just shake my head "No Virgo, I was just wondering if you could get some clothes for me". She gives me a quick nod before disappearing back to the Celestial World to bring back something to wear. Moments later she comes back with a pile of clothes in hand. "Here is your new attire Hime, Punishment"? I sweatdrop this time at her almost desiring look for punishment "No Virgo, thank-you". She gives a bow before flashing back to her world.

I now look at the clothing and find it to be dark blue backless, short sleeved dress that stopped just below my hip. The bottom half was a ruffled white skirt that stopped mid-thigh and then topped off with black thigh-high socks and 2 inch heeled boots that went mid-calf. The icing on the cake was the black choker. And of course my belt goes through the loops on the skirt so I can keep from falling down.

I turn to Laxus who still seems tense but a little confused "uhhh, could you turn around so I can get changed"? I ask, he gives me a nod before turning around. Now with the chance to change I remove my old 'clothes' and put on my new clothes before realising something, I don't have any panties or bra, I panic until I find a pair under the skirt 'thankyouuuu, Virgo' I now proceed getting changed.

 _ **2MinutesLaterCauseImLazy**_

Now changed I tell him it's safe to turn around, when he turns around and sees me, he stares a little before shaking his head and getting back on topic "Okay, since by the looks of it you won't be able to walk back". He says and I realise how drained I feel physically and also magically, as I'm about take a step forward to show I'm fine I fall forward, snapping my eyes closed waiting for an impact that doesn't come.

I open my eyes to find myself in another complicating position with Laxus. As I fell forwards, Laxus had caught me, circling one arm around my waist while the other was holding my shoulder to steady me, as for me my head was snug against his chest while my arms were wrapped around him clenched into his purple dress shirt.

I positively glow red now as I look up to see his face was still indifferent, but there was a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. 'Oh Kame! What do I do'? I try to think as fast as possible how to make this less awkward for me until I feel myself being lifted up by those two strong arms. I yelp quietly as I feel him pull me too his chest and I realise something, 'He's so warm' it was true, it wasn't hot like Natsu's body temperature, it was more like Wendy's in the fact that it wasn't sending waves of heat out but just giving off a cosy aura. I can already feel myself falling asleep I hear the Lightning Slayer speak "Just rest for now Lucy, I'll bring you home". That almost soft tone he's using washes over me and I'm out for the count thinking 'Who knew he could be so nice'

 _ **Laxus's POV**_

 **Moments earlier…**

When I noticed that she was swaying a little, I pointed it out just before she tried to move forward, starting to fall forward. Without thought, I catch her to find myself in a precarious position. One arm around her waist while the other's on her shoulder. Then there's her, both her arms are wrapped around me and her head is now snug against my chest. 'eh? How tired is she'? I think before I come to a conclusion that I was right, she won't be able to walk back. I lift her up and she yelps lightly before she goes quiet and looks up at me with her big star-like eyes. Then I feel something soft pressed against me, I wonder wha… 'Oh… it's just her chest…' Then I feel heat coming to my face as she subconsciously snuggles into now slowly dozing off.

I look down at her and know. "Just rest for for now Lucy, I'll bring you home".

And just like that she's out for the count.

I reposition her so she's being held bridal-style. 'Well, looks like where heading out'. Now the not so fun part, traveling back to the guild in lightning form with another person, trust me when I say it's harder than what I did before, I got to hold the lightning while also making sure I don't shock the other. 'Well, better cover a few kilometres before I start walking'. I pull her closer to me as I envelop us in lightning before shooting off in the direction of Fairy Tail.

A minute or two passed before I had to land again. With a crack of thunder I reappear probably about 7 kilometres from where I last stood. Now, I walk…

 _ **1Hour Later**_

Now about 10 kilometres out of Magnolia, I think I can breathe again.

"Lucccccyyyy"!

'Maybe I spoke to soon'.

I turn around to come face to face with Team Ash Tray

Stripper looked suspicious

The cat seemed worried but still relieved now that he knew his teammate was okay

Erza looked curious, even though she still had a wary look in her eyes

Salamander was pissed

"What did you do to Luce"! The idiot wouldn't stop shouting and giving off flames as he seemed to get more and more angry.

"Shut-up"! I hiss at them, Erza and Gray look at me then at Lucy and realisation settles in their eyes, they have finally taken notice that Lucy was fast asleep.

But the idiot didn't seem to get it.

"Give back Luce then fight me"! Before he can make another step forwards, Erza's gauntlet comes down on his head, knocking him out cold.

She picks his limp body up by the scarf before looking back at me with wariness in her eyes "Laxus, how did Lucy end up like this, and why is she in different clothes"? She asks and I know i should only answer the second one "When I found her, her clothes were in shreds so when she woke up, she summoned that maid of hers for some new threads". I answer with a straight face as I will it not to blush from what I saw.

She looks at me waiting for the other answer but I keep quiet knowing that whatever happened should be told to Gramps and Gramps only.

"I'll see you at the guild". I make to leave but just then, Flame head woke up.

"Give back Lucy"! He shouted before I heard another 'thump' behind me, meaning that Erza had knocked him out and by the sounds of it a lot harder to.

Then I remembered something as I called over my shoulder "Erza, make sure that idiot is tied up when I inform Gramps what happened, I don't want anyone knowing what happened with Blondie"! I didn't look back for an answer as I kept walking the last leg before the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Spark Chapter 2**

 **No Longer Grounded**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does**_

 **Laxus POV**

The reaction to seeing Blondie in my arms was instantaneous the moment I stepped into the guild.

They all went stone still before rushing towards me and blasting me up with question after question.

Just as my patients was running thin, getting ready to zap the present 'nuisance' when Gramps came down from the stairs "Quiet, you brats, haven't you noticed she's fast asleep"?! And just like before everyone only just notices she's out like a light, causing them all to shut their traps. Inwardly, I grin because I've never seen it so quiet before.

Gramps walks up to me with a question in his eyes but I remain quiet. "Laxus, come with me to my office, with Lucy". He begins walking up the stairs and I start to follow with the sleeping girl still in my arms.

Once through the door, I set Blondie down gently in an armchair while I sit in the one next to it.

I look towards the old man sitting on the desk who in turn is looking straight back at me, after a few moments he sighs in exasperation.

"What happened Laxus, and tell me from beginning to end".

So I explained everything, from her being responsible for destroying the Infinity Clock, to her slight physical change.

The only thing I didn't mention was when she was pretty much clothe less in my lap. I internally groan as I think back to how smooth her creamy, faultless skin felt flushed against me.

.

.

.

'Get it together Laxus! For peats sake, why can't I stop think thinking about that blonde? I mean sure, she's got all the right curves, she's intelligent, she has got a sunny personality that will burn you if you piss her off, she is a feisty one at that to, than there's those outfits she wears, all tight tops and short skirts, bikini tops and mini-shorts that barely cover her round ass, 'Growls mentally' I'd love to just rip off all of her clothes and see what's underne- No! I am not fantasizing about a girl who I don't even know personally'!

I come out of my daze to see Gramps looking at me funny, I then realise that I'm still holding said blonde in my arms.

"Thankyou Laxus, that's all you need to tell me, do you think you could take Lucy back to her apartment, I'm not sure I want one of her teammates to do it because they may wait till she wakes up and pile her with questions". I give a short nod before turning back to the door when Gramps called out.

"And Laxus".

I just grunt back in reply.

"Thank-you, for bringing back our light". I hear the sincerity in his words.

"I was just helping out a guildmate old man". Then I walk out the door and down the stairs, unaware that the man behind me is smiling proudly as a guildmaster and a grandfather.

 _ **Makarov POV**_

As I watch Laxus leave, I can't help but feel happy about how far he has come.

If this was Laxus Pre-Fantasia, he wouldn't have bothered to help out, but now, he cares for his guildmates, old and new, powerful or not.

The guild is still a little weary of him, but that's only because he still is withdrawn, he will acknowledge them with a small wave or nod of the head, which is a lot more than just outright ignoring them or insulting them.

I can tell he still feels the guilt from Fantasia and it is something he'll probably never rid of unless he can be comfortable around everyone.

'Oh, Laxus, if only you could see how human you truly are'. I think as I reminisce back to when he was a cheery, optimistic little boy.

'You may never be that little boy again, but you're are still a good person'

I feel tears coat my cheeks as the memories of that dreadful day…

The day my little Laxus left me, the day I lost my daughter in law.

 _ **Laxus's POV**_

Walking down the steps I see flame brain and his team have arrived back at the guild, looking a tad agitated by something and everyone knows why.

'Lucy'

Well their going to have to wait a little longer on that little irriatation.

I need to inform them about staying away so I'll do it now.

"Hey, Erza"! I call, ignoring the other two for now since they'll just protest unless I can get Erza on them, which just means I need to say exactly what needs to be said.

"Yes, Laxus". She eyes me wearily as she sees I'm still holding Lucy in my arms.

"I need to inform you… and the two idiots behind you". I get an indignant "Hey"! from both of them before continuing as if nothing had happened.

"Orders straight from Gramps to stay away from Blondies apartment for the next few weeks". Let's just say that it didn't go over well with them as Natsu started growling with flames coming off his fists, Gray's hands coated with frost, Erza summons a large sword before pointing it threateningly at me.

"Explain". The Titania commanded but I just stood there, my stoic mask is on firm and is not planning on cracking before these 'Flame-Heads'

At the same time, realise that Lucy had woken up now and I felt her tense as if waiting to lunge at any second, the other three don't seem to notice as they glare at my now slowly degrading mask as I start wondering why they are acting so hostile.

'News flash, you tried to kill them as well as turned their friends to stone and made them fight eachother'

Oh yeah, what am I thinking, of course they wouldn't trust me, even if I am a guild-mate, well, may as well just get used to it.

I harden my apathetic gaze as say the next few words

"Why should I have to explain an order given out by OUR Guild-master"? I say bluntly.

This sets them as they suddenly launched.

Before they could get any further, all hell breaks loose

.

.

.

Or should I say Heaven…

 _ **ToBeContinued**_

 **Hey guys! Sorry if it's bad, but I've been suffering from sleep deprivation as of late, which means most of my free time is focused on catching up on it.**

 **Well if you liked it then thankyou**

 **If not then I will take helpful criticism only.**

 **So, anyone wondering what that ending was about?**

 **Well you'll find out next time on my little bookself (the self was intentional)**

 **GoodBye My Digital Disciples**

 **This is Digitastic105 signing off with LOVE for the whole world!**

 **HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Spark Chapter 3**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**_

 _ **An Angel Among Us**_

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

After falling asleep in Laxus's arms (Lucy: That was so embarrassing!)

I found myself in a dream where I was lying in a vast field of grass that fluttered in the light wind, making it ripple like a sea of green.

I found myself relaxing in the calm environment as the faint breeze blew over me, sending pleasant tingles through my body.

I snap out of it as I found myself dosing.

I stand up now, feeling very weary now of this place as I see as I feel something walking towards me from behind.

I whirl around to find myself face to face with

.

.

.

An angel,

Now, when I say angel, I mean it in the literal sense.

It was a women who looked a few years older than me with a petite figure and matching long brown hair and eyes.

She was wearing what appeared to be a sleeveless white dress that stopped at the thigh before frilling out and stopping finally at the knee.

She looked up at me with her brown eyes and spoke in a soft voice.

"Lucy Heartphillia, it is great to meet you, my name is Seraphim, but you may call me Sera".

"What's going on here"? I asked, trying not let my guard down even if she seems harmless.

She seems to notice my tenseness as she lets out a light giggle before continuing.

"Well, in exact, I'm not allowed to tell in full, all I can tell you is I'm here tell you that you now have access to Heaven Magic". I pull a blank when I hear that so I ask.

"What's Heaven Magic"? I'm curious about this new magic that I've apparently attained.

"Well, first off Heaven Magic is similar to Heavenly Body Magic in that Caster-classed Magic brings out your spiritual aura and manifests it into something physical".

My mind already started whirling with questions, but I kept them to see if anything will be answered.

"But unlike Heavenly Body Magic, Heaven Magic also shares traits with Maker Magic and Re-equip".

Now my mind just decided to stop for a second and wonder how this day went from being nearly sacrificed to a doomsday machine, to getting awesome powers.

"But…"

'I knew there was a catch". I sigh inwardly.

"Because this magic will be one of a kind, you will be sought out by many dangerous people". She frowns a little but I make quick to reassure her that it's ok.

"Don't worry! I'm used to being hunted out by Dark Guilds anyways".

She looks at me in shock for a while before settling into something of curiosity.

"Why exactly is that"? She asks worriedly.

"Uhh, where do I start, 1. I'm a Heartphillia 2. I'm one of the few Celestial Mages left and 3. Which I don't really believe at all, is that I'm one of the strongest Celestial Mages in Fiore…". I just look away sheepishly because I really don't want to look cocky".

"Well, then if it's going to be worse then that , I'm going to have to teach you about how to conjure your magic".

I look at her in excitement "Really"? I'm actually kind of worried about this.

'But the pros outweigh the cons, so it can't be so bad'

She nods before looking me directly in my gold eyes.

"To activate it the first time you need to focus on the want to protect, let it guide you to your power and they shall come to you. That is all I have to say".

She starts to walk away.

"Wait! Sera, will I see you again"? I ask because I really do want to.

"One day Lucy, but hopefully not for a long time…" Her voice drifts off with her as she disappears with the field causing me to wake up.

I wake up to hear Erza's voice, but it had a hint of menace. Then I hear Natsu growling and Grey's ice crackling.

I realise that in this situation they were going to attack whoever was holding me.

.

.

Don't tell me it's Laxus.

I feel the chest I'm against and instantly recognise it as his when I feel his warm aura and firm muscles beneath my splayed hands.

Yep, it's him. Oh! Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

"Explain". I heard the authoritative voice of Titania grind out.

I tensed, wondering when they would attack.

'I can't let this happen, I need to figure out what to…' I then remember what Sera said.

Use your will to protect, and it shall come about.

"Why should I have to explain a direct order from OUR guild-master"?

That seemed to set them off as I heard them come rushing towards us.

'Please, let me protect Laxus, he isn't the bad guy in this scenario, they are. And if they plan on hurting my friends, guild-mates, friends or otherwise, Laxus needs my help to avoid this attack, I remember after Fantasia, he always avoided fighting guild-mates, in fact, I think nowadays the only guildies he shocks are his team mates and Natsu.'

I couldn't let this act of violence on an innocent continue, I had to help.

I suddenly feel my magic envelop me, even though it's not my Celestial Magic, I still recognise it as the new Magic I had acquired.

I feel the tattoo tingle before I release the magic through them.

Unlocking my first power.

Everyone gasps and looks away as a bright light surrounds Laxus and I

 _ **Laxus's POV**_

A bright light comes off Blondie before blinding everyone including me.

I feel the weight of her leave my arms before soft hands grab me by the wrist and pull me up off the ground.

 _ **No-one's POV**_

When the light fades, everyone uncovers their eyes to see Lucy and Laxus had disappeared while Team Natsu were sprawled on the floor, looking up with pale faces, even Erza.

Everyone looks up to see something even more surprising than the light…

 _ **Laxus's POV**_

When the light fades, I still feel the hand around my wrist and the feeling of being suspended in the air.

Now that I can see, I find everyone looking just above me with faces ranging from WTF to 'Oh My' even the Salamanders team was looking up with pale faces.

The sound of wings catches my ears, so I look up to see something that would be burned into my mind for the rest of my life.

Above me, was none other than Lucy Heartphillia herself, only a little different?

On her back were a pair of large doves wings, each feather had gold patterns and glyphs lining the soft white surface of each and every one.

The glyphs seemed to shift and change, giving an outward rippling effect as if the wings were made of liquid gold.

The light shone on her body, making it glow softly.

Her hair was now knee length with the sides pulled behind her head then braided together, leaving the rest to spill down her back before going black at the tips.

Her clothes hadn't changed except now the top shorter dress was now grafted into the skirt, making it a knee length dress, leather sandals clad her feet.

'She look like an actual Angel come down from Heaven'

I can't help but stare at the irritated look on her face, kind of ruined the look though.

'But then again, a feisty little Angel' I just ignore it this time as she descends while still holding my wrist, before my feet touch the ground, she lets go before dropping us both to the ground as the glyphs fade away, leaving the pure white wings behind.

We both land on our feet, Lucy lands kneeling, her wings slowly folding themselves against her back and melding into the clothes and sliding up her arms before settling at the elbow and turning into a set of long white sleeves that were tied on with long blue ribbons that hung to her hip ending in a small white and gold feathers.

'It's like Titania's Re-equip, but instead it just flows over her body like a liquid before becoming solid.'

I start wondering if there's any similarity between it and Maker-Magic when she speaks in a voice filled with ire and disappointment.

"I can't believe you, you speak of friends and family as the most important things in the world, when here you are, about to attack family". I feel a warmth in my chest as she says that I'm considered family.

Then Salamander jumps up with stripper and Titania now slowly getting up as he starts whining.

"But Lucy! He wouldn't tell us why Master gave us an order to stay away from your house".

 _ **Lucy's POV**_

I look away from the whining slayer to Laxus, trying to process what his motives are.

'If it was from Master, then the pros and cons of this would be…'

Whining Natsu

Worried Erza

Overprotective Natsu

My Team not blasting me with questions…

That final reason settled it for me, Master doesn't want them asking me too many questions or causing me stress.

'Ok, if it means not having them breaking in for a while, I'll take that over pushed to the brink of spilling any day'

I nod to him in agreement before turning back to my team, saying in a cold tone

"I hope you can understand that I need time alone, but if you do something like that ever again, I'll make the right choice…" I let the threat hang in the air as I turn around and head out through the guild doors, familiar aura of a certain lightning Mage following not far behind me.

'I wonder what he wants to talk about'. ? I think as I notice that he seems to be going the exact same direction I was.

When I arrived at my apartment door, I open it before turning around.

"You going to come in, or are you going to stand there like a creepy stalker all night"? I tease, moments before he comes out from a dark corner, looking unaffected that I knew exactly where he was.

We look at each other for a moment before I sigh and turn back around to enter.

"Come on, you obviously want to talk and I'm curious about what questions I can and can't answer". Now in the kitchen, I hear the door click shut, before Laxus comes into the dining room and sits down on a chair.

"So, you going to explain what the hell is going on". ? He growls in annoyance.

I sigh before explaining loosely on what's going on.

"Well, after I had blown apart the Infinity Clock, I was given access to a new and unique magic called Heaven Magic".

"And…"? He gestures for me to continue.

"That's pretty much it, I was given a magic no one knows about that allows me to manipulate a sacred light from the heavens in any which way I want".

He looks at me like I'm a crazy person before it sets into a smirk, something in me tightens at that stupid smirk.

"Well, I hope to see you tomorrow Blondie, I want to see if you've gotten a little stronger". I scowl at him before I cross my arms under my chest, because it would be impossible to cross them over it and walk towards him until I'm right in front of him.

"You listen here you big-". I get cut off as he simply gets up and walks out the door.

"See you tomorrow Blondie, can't wait to test your limits". ! I can practically hear the evil intent coming off him.

"Asshole". I mutter before shutting the door that he oh so purposefully left open.

'That jerk! What the hell is his problem, he such a cocky, arrogant, sadistic, handsome, courageous, muscular, hunky…'

"Kyaah"! I yelp as I wonder what the hell I'm thinking.

'Why did I call him hunky"? I feel my cheeks heat up as that damn smirk appears in my mind.

'You think he's hot'. A little voice that sounds like Cana said.

I put my hands to my cheeks to find them burning hot to the touch, 'No I don't'!

'Mmmmhmmm'. The Mini-Cana says conspiratorially.

'Shut Up'. I mentally groan, I can't be going crazy can I, voices in my head all of a sudden.

.

,

,

The voice now seems to have quieted for now, so I head to my bedroom where I simply pull off my dress and get under the sheets in nothing but my bra and panties, too tired to get changed.

I then remember the sleeves made from my Heaven Magic and look down at them.

'Wonder if I can change it back for now'? I imagine them going back to being a tattoo.

They softly glow before melting and flowing up my arms and up behind my shoulders, where I feel the magic settle as ink on my back.

'Better'. I think with a lazy smile before dozing off to a dreamless sleep, wondering what tomorrow has in store for me…

 _ **ToBeContinued**_

 **Hello, this is Digitastic105, and I have got 1 grumpy blonde right behind me.**

 **Lucy: I wouldn't be so 'Grumpy' if you hadn't made my team the bad guys in this scenario!**

 **Well, usually they're overprotective so I thought I'd make use of that and that Laxus had just come back to guild, so people were still weary of him.**

 **Lucy: But…**

 **No buts, if you wanted a NaLu, then you should've chosen someone else as a writer, but nope, fire and brimstone, Armageddon, Ragnarok, I will not have NaLu as anything more than #5 at most, besides, Natsu's too dense to fall in love.**

 **Lucy: I… Can't deny that (sweatdrops)**

 **Then, if there are no more questions, then I am finished for now.**

 **Good bye my Digital Disciples**

 **This Digitastic105 Signing off, Bye!**


End file.
